Samson
Samson is a fictional hero featured in Overpawtch. As a former Special Operations soldier who fought during the Omnic Crisis, Samson is dedicated, loyal, and willing to give his life to defend humanity and its allies. Samson is perfectly able to perform as if in his prime through cybernetics, prolonging his usefulness even past his fifties. These cybernetics also enable Samson to be effective at what he does, providing sufficient firepower and protection for him and those near him. Abilities Supersonic Rifle The Supersonic Rifle is Samson's suppressed, fully automatic assault rifle he uses in-game. Modified with a barrel-mounted grenade launcher and a high power scope, the rifle is capable to taking on enemies both small and large with effectiveness primarily at short and medium range. Sprint Sprint is Samson's speed ability, allowing him to run at a faster pace throughout. Though it greatly increases his speed, Samson is unable to perform any other action whilst sprinting except for jumping. Napalm Grenade The Napalm Grenade is a compact lethal grenade that explodes into a wave of fire that burns the surrounding area for a certain amount of time. Anyone unlucky enough to be caught in the Napalm Grenade's initial blast or bursting flames afterward, or both, will surely have a hard time recovering from all the damage taken, if they are not killed. Ultimate: Cybernetic Overdrive Cybernetic Overdrive is Samson's Ultimate Ability in which the cybernetics are kicked into overdrive, maxing Samson's overall capabilities. Once Samson activates his ultimate, he becomes more powerful, faster, and will be able to resist more damage taken. He does not get aim assist like Soldier: 76, but each and every bullet he fires can be deadly in combination with the fact that he can withstand more before dying. Unlocks Skins Emotes Victory Poses Voice Lines Sprays Highlight Intros Weapons Story Keith Samson was born and raised in San Francisco, California to two renown scientists who would eventually go on to work in Overwatch. Samson's love and determination for wanting to help those in need led him to serving in the US Armed Forces. Though not all of the time spent in the Armed Forces was pretty, Samson knew that he was doing the right thing and that he enjoyed having a good impact on the lives of his brothers and the people of the world. He was so good at what he did that Samson was eventually trained to become a Special Forces operative. His team underwent several deep operations in Southeast Asia before Samson was involved in an failed operation that nearly left him and his team dead. Samson was in a coma for a year, having experienced mortal wounds and even limb loss. During that time, he was fitted with cybernetic technology in order to revive him. The Armed Forces saw that his courage, determination, skill, and spirit were too great to be wasted. And so, Keith Samson became part of the Soldier Enhancement Program and would remain there until the start of the Omnic Crisis. Samson was deployed to the Nordic regions to assist Sweden and Finland to prevent the Omnics from spreading even farther than they already had. The initial task force of Overwatch had now expanded to many more heroes and was fighting sentient Omnics all over the world. While serving in Overwatch after the Omnic Crisis, Samson opted to stay in the Nordic regions to help train Armed Forces recruits and volunteers in basic combat while also mentoring the Special Operations forces in the skills he acquired over the years. Other Overwatch heroes stayed as well to help those in the region. Of those heroes, one of them was Daniella Rincón, also known as Luna. Samson and Luna spent much time working together as Overwatch agents, with his military expertise and her doctorate and healing expertise. The two would eventually fall in love with each other, though being in Overwatch with the threat of another crisis on their minds prevented the two from settling down and marrying any time soon. Since the original disbanding of Overwatch, Samson went rogue, returning to a slower, quieter life with Luna. Samson had several disagreements with the group in addition to looking down on their abuse of human rights and how shome heroes would handle their operations. Together, Samson and Luna stayed in Finland and training more recruits in their respective fields in the event another large crisis would appear again. At some point between the disbanding of Overwatch and the start of the Second Omnic Crisis, Samson and Luna got married and settled down into normal lives, at least for a little bit. Personality Category:Overpawtch Category:Overpawtch Characters Category:Btal